Jokey and Echo Chronicles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"This is the day, my friend." Jokey told Echo the next day as he loaded up a wheelbarrow full of his colored pies, "If these pies can't be used for art, they can sure be used for culinary purposes." "Ooh," Echo marveled at the colored pies, "So, the red one is strawberry and the orange one is...orange flavored?" "That's right!" Jokey nodded, "Surely enough, my pies will be the chef's special!" Jokey giggled. "And then, Baker will be selling grape flavored pie," Echo counted on his fingers, "And banana, and chocolate, and maybe broccoli!" "Not broccoli," Jokey picked up the wheelbarrow handles, "But other great flavors to melt in your mouth! Let's go!" Jokey pushed his wheelbarrow towards Baker's Eatery so he could sell his pies. Once Baker saw Jokey come through the door, he blocked himself with his roller. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Jokey!" Baker wielded his roller, "I know all your tricks!" "Don't worry, Baker," Jokey surrendered, "My pies are actually for greater use! Each one has a great flavor added to them! So, I'll be selling colored pies to the whole village!" "Pies, eh?" Eccentric popped his head out from the kitchen, "That would be a nice addition to the restaurant, Baker. Besides, what opportunity will we have of serving colored pies here? We'll be famous!" "Hmm," Baker observed Jokey's face, "Oh, alright. Jokey, if my customers seem to like my pies, I may hire you for pie duty. What do you say about that?" "You don't have to ask me twice!" Jokey beamed, "I'll do it! And Echo, you can help me in the kitchen!" "Alright!" Echo jumped for joy. Later that day, Echo helped Jokey bake more pies to sell to Baker for his customers. The first one was a bit skeptical about it, but once he took a bite out of it, he smiled and engulfed the whole thing. "I'll take another!" He shouted out. "Me too!" Another one added, "I love these, Baker!" "Don't mean to intrude," Baker pulled Jokey close, "But, Jokey cooked them, no jokes and all." "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this," Smurf #2 replied, "But, thank you, Jokey!" "Thanks, Jokey!" The others chorused. Jokey smiled. No one has ever thanked him for any of his pranks, and this one wasn't intended to be one. Yet, gratitude can slip through his fingers so nimble yet so fast. Once Baker was getting ready to close up the Eatery for the night, a Smurf came in to demand a refund. And the Smurf was green colored. "What the Smurf?!" Baker exclaimed when he looked at him, "Why are you green?!" "That Jokey Smurf's pies turned my skin this color!" The Smurf exclaimed, along with the others who were different colors. "What'd going on?" Jokey peeked out. "Your pies that's what!" The Smurf poked his chest, "And now we all have to go to Papa Smurf's and get the dye flushed out of our system!" "Wait, what about that guy?" Jokey pointed to the normally looking Smurf. "Better now than never," Normal Smurf crossed his arms. "Your attempts to change the village are not working!" The Green Smurf spoke up, "Maybe you should just leave the village cause your plans aren't working!" "Don't you DARE speak to Jokey like that!" Echo pointed a finger at him, "He'll find one! Right, Jokey?" He looked at Jokey's face, "Jokey?" "...They're right, kid," Jokey grabbed his things and headed out the kitchen, "My ideas are only making things worse. This village would be better if I'd never come at all." And just like that, Jokey headed out the door towards the village exit. Previous Next Category:Jokey and Echo Chronicles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story